Freddy Krueger
"Welcome to your nightmare..."-Freddy Krueger. Freddy Krueger is a Dream Walker, child molester, and serial killer who kills people in their dreams. Freddy was groundskeeper who molested children when he was alive. When their parents found out, they burned Freddy alive. Freddy now returns from the grave to exact his revenge on the parents of Elm Street by killing their children in their dreams. Story Note: Freddy's biography has not been made yet, though this is an alternate timeline between A Nightmare on Elm Street and Inception universe. For the original article, see: Freddy Krueger. '' Dream Powers '''Dream Walking, Nightmare Creation and Manipulation- '''Freddy Krueger is a Dream Walker with the ability to enter people's dreams and create and manipulate nightmares based on people's fears. Freddy Krueger has earned himself many names due to his powerful ability to effect people's dreams, such as The Nightmare Man, The Dream Demon, The Evil Dream Master,or his most famous: The Springwood Slasher, his other dream powers include: *'Supernatural Regeneration-'While in the Dream Realm, Freddy can heal rapidly from minor to serious injuries. Freddy can heal faster than most Dream Walkers. *'Supernatural Strength, Speed, and Durability-'While in the Dream Realm, Freddy can exert great strength from his muscles, move at supernatural speeds, and can withstand copious amounts of damage. Freddy's strength is vastly stronger, faster, and more durable than most Dream Walkers. *'Expert Combatant-'While in the Dream Realm, Freddy is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. *'Fear Manipulation- 'Freddy is able sense and control the fears of others, inducing, amplfying and even reducing his own fear, this includes: **'Illusion Manipulation-''' Freddy can trick his victims into percieving unreal things, illusions are not tangible, but are very real to his victims. **'Fear Influence and Empowerment- '''Freddy can use his victims to spread his influence throughout Springwood or even outside of Springwood. Freddy can also become more poweful due to their fears. *'Dream Power Manipulation- 'Freddy can manipulate the dream powers of other Dream Walkers, able to turn someone's power off (temporarily), or amplify them to uncontrollable levels. *'Shapeshifting- 'Freddy has the power to transform and reshape his own body to trick his victims. *'Telepathy- 'While in the Dream Realm, Freddy can read the minds of others. This ability is so powerful that he can manipulate others in the real world, this includes: **'Possession- 'Freddy has the ability to enter within someone's mind and possess them in the Real World by stealing their motor functions and senses via sleepwalking. Freddy can possess someone only if they put on his clawed glove in the Real World. When the posessed victim/s fall asleep, Freddy will violently force his way out of them to attack another victim. The only way to exorcise Freddy from the victim, is if the victim takes off the glove while they are inside Freddy himself. *'Fire Aura- 'Since Freddy was killed by fire, while in the Dream Realm, Freddy can surround himself in fire becoming hot to the touch and able to burn anything around him. *'Soul Absorption and Empowerment- '''When Freddy kills someone, he able to absorb their souls into his body and become more powerful. Category:Characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Characters